The Return
by giantfrogman
Summary: The Return of the ancients. Thats right their back.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry I have not been on in a while so I had to reupload the story so I could continue it

lots more chapters soon I swear.

The Return

**Chapter 1**

_10000 years ago_

Taylor walks through the corridor in the Altaren ship Savior. It is built to hold 1500 people and it is the Ancients last fail safe. "How are the preparations going?" asked Taylor.

"I wish you would let me go with them, they will need me to make repairs to the city and you know that they will be needed," Janus pleaded.

"No Janus, we'll need you on Earth to help build a new city, you know that," Taylor stated.

"Taylor, preparations are complete, Savior is fully stocked and ready to start boarding," A technician informed Taylor.

"Very well I'll head back to Atlantis and inform the high council that Savior is ready. Com me when my Gateship is ready for departure," Taylor said as she left the bridge. She walked back towards engineering to make sure that Janus has not tried to sneak an experiment aboard or became a stowaway.

Taylor walks along, amazed that the council even let her go forward will this idea, building a small circular version of Atlantis, it was incredible! She types in her access code only to hear the computer emit a shrill beep. _Damn it Janus_. Taylor opens her com and calls Janus. "Why isn't my code working?" said Taylor.

"Sorry, I am trying to make the codes more secure." Said Janus

"The codes are secure. Stop fiddling with the computer and get ready to go back to Atlantis," Taylor said.

"I shouldn't have to go back to Atlantis; you'll need me to fix problems like this one," Pleaded Janus.

"Damn it, I told you to leave the computer alone, I have had enough of your delays you're not coming and that it finale. Now fix the computer now!" She yelled.

She punched in her code again and this time the door opened with a low beep. _Finally I can get this ship underway. _Taylor walks over to an engine technician. "Have you fixed the sub-light engines to function at 99% the speed of light?" Taylor asked.

"Yes Commander. We can leave as soon as the passengers are aboard, but I need to remind you that we'll be unable to use the hyper drive at that speed," The technician told Taylor.

Taylor's com buzzed. "Your Gateship is ready Commander. We're waiting in the hanger bay." A pilot informed her.

"Okay. I'm on my way," Said Taylor.

Taylor turned and headed out of engineering. As she headed to the hanger bay she hoped that she would survive the gauntlet, the idea of being feed on by a Wraith was not a good one.

oOo

When Taylor reached the hanger bay she looked around the bay and she could not see the Gateship anywhere. _What the hell? _"Where is the Gateship?" Taylor demanded to thin air.

Taylor jumps back as the Gateship materializes out of nothing. "How did you do that?" Taylor asked.

The back of the Gateship opened and the pilot jumped out of the ship, grinning ear to ear.

"How do you like it? These ships have been designated top secret; you should be honored to be allowed to have one," Arthur laughed. Taylor still couldn't believe that the man before her is one of the best pilots in the fleet. There is a dull clang as the door to the gateship closes.

"You know that this would have been useful when we were trying to get the parts for Savior out here. Does this make us unable to be touched or shot?" asked Taylor.

"Unfortunately no, we are just invisible if we get shot we'll still explode." Arthur sighed.

"Well on that note let's go and try to get to Atlantis without being shot or crashing into a ship that can't see us!" Arthur grinned.

Taylor sighs and hits the control to open the gateships main door, Taylor walks down to the co-pilots chair and activates the controls as Arthur sits down the pilot's chair. Taylor frowns.

"Why haven't you activated the steering wheel? You're not going to fly with the neural interface, that thing is for training or using the sensors. It's not for flying, you'll kill us all!" Taylor growled.

"You can fly with the neural interface, it's just not recommended for rookies."Arthur grins

Taylor glares at Arthur, and sighs as the engines power up. _Great now I'm going to die._

The Gateship lifts off the hanger floor and flies out of the bay before flying off toward Atlantis, cloaking as it left the hanger bay. The sight of twenty-five hive ships orbiting Lantea was frightening to say the least; Aruthur turns to Taylor with a frown.

"How did we ever lose so badly?" Arthur sighs.

"Easy, we were overconfident and lost respect for our technology," Taylor stated.

Aruthur sighs and activates the HUD. Taylor groans in frustration at the sight on the HUD. There were twice as many wraith hives in orbit of Lantea. "There must be at least 20 of them!" Taylor cried

"Yep another 5 dropped out of hyperspace about 3 hours ago," Arthur stated.

"How long until we get to Atlantis?" Taylor sighs.

"About 20 minutes or so," Arthur said.

"Good, then we'll be safe from your piloting and I can finally get some civilians on Savior" Taylor says with a smile.

Taylor marches down the main corridors of Atlantis, heading straight to the council chamber. As she walks through the main doors she notes that only seven of the thirteen council members are present. Taylor frowns and turns to Nargi.

"Where is the rest of the High Council?" she says with concern.

Nargi sighs and says "Five more city ships were destroyed while you have been building Savior, and Lios has been out of contact for three months."

"How? The great shields could last forever, a city ship is meant to be completely safe!" Taylor cries.

"Well, not all the ships can afford to buy or even _build_ ZPM's. Why, Atlantis has not had new ones in 50 years. The war has been long and hard," Nargi explains.

Taylor looks at what is left of the council hoping the Savior project succeeds. One of the council stands up. "Would everyone have a seat we would like to get underway." There is a lot of scraping and banging as everyone in the room tries to find a seat. After a few minutes everyone had settled down and become quiet. The High Commander stands and raises his hand for silence, the effect is instant, the whole room falls silent and everyone waited for him to begin.

"We are here to discuss how we are going to get the people on to Savior. Now, before we begin, I would like to point out that the debate on whether the project should go ahead is closed and, with your suggestions, you _must_ keep in mind that the city will not have its ZPMs brought on line until it is ready for launch, so we only have five type 507 nacuda generators. With that out of the way, suggestions anyone?"

For a moment it looked like no one was going to say anything then one of the technicians in the room says, "What about the gate? I mean it does have a stargate right?"

Janus shakes his head. "It has a gate but it is too close to use to use it."

Merlin looks confused. "But we've done in-system dial ups before."

Janus sighs with frustration and glares at the technician. "To do an in-system dial up we'd need more power than what we've got on Savior idiot!"

Merlin smiles at Janus and calmly states, "But we have Atlantis and its three ZPMs, what would the Wraith detect through several hundred meters of water and our great shield? I win." Merlin chuckles to himself at his wit.

The High Commander looks around the room. "Any other suggestions?" Silence. "Well, that looks like our plan then. We will begin boarding in five days; that should give the chosen enough time to prepare to leave and to say their goodbyes." And with that the people in the room began to disperse to tell everyone what was going to happen and to notify the chosen that it was time to go.

oOo

Five days later Taylor is standing in the gate room of Atlantis. The room is filled to bursting with people and there are yet more people waiting out in the corridors and even _more_ people waiting around the city for their communicators to buzz.

Arthur suddenly materializes out of the massive crowd grinning his stupid grin. "Hi Taylor. You know you don't have to look so forlorn, we'll be back here in five years. It's not so bad."

Taylor looks at Arthur with a sad smile. "Yes five years from our perspective, but 10,000 years to everyone else's perspective. The humans of this galaxy are going to think we have abandoned them, and then it's going to be years before we are fit to battle the Wraith."

Arthur shrugs. "At least we'll be alive."

The gate room falls silent as the stargate begins its dial up procedure. The first symbol locks in. The second symbol locks in, as so does the third, fourth, fifth, sixth… A deadly silence falls over the crowd as the final symbol spins around the gate and it…. Locks.

A cheer goes up. The Alterens are going to survive. Taylor turns to Arthur. "Well that's the hard bit done, now we just need to go on a five year cruise and we'll be all good."

It takes the better part of a month and two ZPMs to get everyone on Savior, but they did it. Taylor turns to Arthur. "Time for you to earn your paycheck. Take us to full speed and try not to hit a planet or something. Activate the ZPMs, raise the great shield and take us out Arthur. Carefully please, no need to scare the civilians."

There is a great whirring as the engines power up to full. Luckily it took the Wraith nearly five minutes to get to Savior because it was at the outermost edge of the solar system, so, by the time the Wraith got there Savior was at 70% the speed of light and accelerating.

"All right, people this is what we have been training for. Battle stations. No drones; we're going too fast. Rail guns only. Fire on my mark." Taylor barks.

The Wraith draw closer by the second.

"Arthur surely this tub can accelerate faster thin this!" Taylor yells Arthur glares at Taylor.

"These engines have never been used, if we push it we may lose them all together!"

"I don't care, max it out! NOW!"

Arthur takes one more look at Taylor and then shrugs. He turns to the controls and pushes the dial to the top. The engines start to cough and sputter and for a few minutes it looks like they're going to fail, and then, all of a sudden, they come good and the Savior is accelerating away from the Wraith.

Arthur looks at Taylor. "Ok, we're now doing laps above the galactic plane. We should be good for the next five years until we begin the braking procedures."

Taylor smiles "Good, I am going to bed then. Night all."

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Chapter 2 ::**

Taylor jolts awake at the sound of the emergency klaxons. She jumps up out of bed and quickly throws a uniform on. As she runs past a window she comes to a dead stop and stares out the window. The normal blur of light is gone instead all the stars are in focus. Taylor sighs and continues her mad dash to the bridge.

"What's going on? Why have we slowed down, we're still 2 years from braking" Taylor frowns.

"The subspace relay system was designed to signal us if more than five species was detected using hyper-drive technology" The sensor officer explained.

"What's your point?" Taylor sighs.

The sensor officer grins "We have ten hyper-drive frequencies on sensors; the Wraith must be defeated right?"

The whole bridge crew starts to cheer and laugh with this new news. Taylor looks around the bridge, she feels sad that she is going to have to burst the crews collective bubble. "We have to follow protocol, I am sorry" Taylor watches as the bridge crew stop cheering and stare at her.

"Don't tell us we're going to accelerate again? It's safe we can go home to Atlantis again!" The sensor officer pleads. The looks from the rest of the bridge tell Taylor that the crew won't let this go until they have had a chance to snoop around the galaxy and see if it is as safe as it looks.

"Ok, we'll look around but we can't use Savior to look around, I won't risk the lives of the people in stasis. We'll use one of the defender ships, Helios will do nicely." Taylor smiles for what feels like the first time in months.

"Zell can caption Helios on an exploratory mission, which means no fights or interfering with the current politics no matter what you find, got it? You can wake Helios's crew out of stasis and leave when you are ready." Taylor explains.

The sensor officer grins. "Thanks, but what about Savior? Are you going to wait for us here or are you going to accelerate again?"

"We are going to accelerate again, you will rendezvous here in 6 months. If we are late then it is because Arthur has got the calculations wrong" Taylor states

"Hay, my calculations are fine" Arthur yelps indignantly

Taylor laughs. "Hurry up Zell, I am not waiting all day"

Zell gets up from his console and as he heads for the door Taylor sits down in his chair

oOo


End file.
